Landing a vehicle onto a dynamic vehicle, such as an aircraft carrier, requires some respect for dynamics that do not exist when the landing is performed onto a stable environment, such as ground or a building. Some systems presently provide for flight deck motion compensation when an approaching aircraft is close to the aircraft carrier. However, at range the system still provides navigation relative to a reference landing beam that varies to a great extent when the dynamic vehicle is experiencing motion. For example, when the carrier is changing heading and an aircraft is on approach, the reference landing beam skews by a great amount thereby causing any aircraft at distance to perform quite dynamic maneuvers to get back to the centerline of the touchdown point.